Trouble On The Way
by confetticas
Summary: In which an argument is had, UST is resolved, an agreement is reached, and everyone walks away happily in denial. Outtake from Voice of Rage and Ruin.


Title: Trouble On The Way  
><span>Author<span>: confetticas  
><span>Rating<span>: PG-13 at the most and even that's almost a stretch. Language and suggestive themes.  
><span>Genre andor Pairing: Alwaysagirl!Sam/Gabriel, angst, drama and humor. Crack-ish. Written for spn_30snapshots.  
><span>Spoilers<span>: This is an outtake from Voice of Rage and Ruin, which explains how, exactly, Sam and Gabriel ended up in bed together that first time. And the second. It… isn't really angst, even though it was originally intended to be. Oh well.  
><span>Warnings<span>: Language, alwaysagirl!Sam, suggestive themes. If I wrote porn, this is where it would be, but I'm utterly hopeless at it, so all there is are implications. Apologies!  
><span>Word Count<span>: 1,401  
><span>Summary<span>: In which an argument is had, UST is resolved, an agreement is reached, and everyone walks away happily in denial.

**Trouble On The Way**

Five days after Gabriel agrees to help her look for Dean, Sam is seriously questioning her own wisdom in even considering accepting his help. For one thing, for a being that is technically genderless, it's practically unfathomable what a chauvinistic _pig_ he can be. He's crude and overbearing and insensitive and absolutely _everything_ is a joke to him.

…And if those are all traits her father and Uncle Bobby have complained about her having on numerous occasions, well, that's just totally beside the point.

_The point_ is that she's pretty sure she can't handle sharing space with someone this obnoxious on a regular basis, and he is driving her absolutely _batty_. He's the only shot she has at finding Dean and she knows that should be enough to curb her tongue, but _sometimes_… It's about the time he remarks in a stage whisper about certain assets their waitress has that Sam loses control of her self-restraint – five days and three hours is actually a record for her. Dad would be impressed, if he knew.

(Sam got kicked out of the last high school she attended because her English teacher was an incompetent moron and she lacked the ability not to tell him so, as well as the ability not to punch him in his face when he made a smartass remark about Sam's family life. Dad had been _pissed_, but he'd gotten over it after awhile, and she'd never bothered to register for school again when they moved on.)

"_Seriously_? For fuck's sake, archangel or trickster, you are _way_ too much of a chauvinistic pig to be anything but male!" Sam whisper-snarls at him angrily.

Gabriel's eyebrows do an interesting dance on his face and amusement sparks in his eyes. "Is that so, Sammy-Sam-Sam? 'Cause, see, it's funny, but you'd make an absolutely amazing trickster, it'd be a thing of beauty to watch."

Sam's jaw drops and she stares at him, because she knows perfectly well that he knows that she'll find that implication insulting, and really? What. A. Dick. "Well, it wouldn't take much to be better at the job than _you_ are," she snipes back, because she's been a woman in a man's world her entire life, and she knows where to hit to make it hurt. Male egos are so easy.

Gabriel gapes at her for a minute, looking as offended as Sam herself feels. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he barks back angrily, and then, noticing the looks they're getting from the other diner patrons and employees, snaps them back to Sam's motel room. "Seriously, did you just say I wasn't a good trickster? What the _fuck_, Sam? What would you have done better than me?"

He's mocking her entirely, and Sam's not stupid enough to miss it. That's okay, though, because she can always mock right back, and now she doesn't have to worry about an oblivious, civilian audience. "I don't even know where to _start_," Sam says with mocked disgust. "I mean, I guess you've got Keep It Simple, Stupid, working for you, so that's something, but, uh… ever think of, oh, I dunno, using your imagination?"

"You aren't actually serious, are you!" Gabriel blurts, and yup indeed, manly pride officially wounded. Sam mentally pats herself on the back for being so freaking awesome.

Sam quirks an eyebrow at him, "Wouldn't you love to know?" she smirks smugly, pleased at getting him as off balanced as he's been making her feel for the past few days.

Gabriel narrows his eyes. "You might want to think about who you're talking to, Sam," he tells her coolly.

"You think I should?" Sam asks him in amusement. "Because I _think_ I'm talking to the world's biggest asshole and telling him that he is, in fact, the world's biggest asshole. It makes perfect sense to me."

"Oh, sweetheart, you've got it all wrong," Gabriel laughs wickedly, taking a few steps across the room towards her. "I'm _creation's_ biggest asshole, _not_ just this puny little world's."

Sam matches him step for step until they're up in each other's faces. "If you think I'm going to argue that point in your defense, you've got another thing coming," she informs him bluntly.

"Why on earth would I expect a defense from the world's most stuck up bitch?" Gabriel replies angrily, and Sam's pleased to see that she's not the only one who wants to deck someone right now.

"You're such a – " Sam and Gabriel begin in unison, and then the words get a little bit lost between their lips, and Gabriel is snapping, their clothes disappearing, and everything is fucking _amazing_ for the next hour of their lives.

-=-=-

"So, um, about earlier," Sam begins sheepishly, staring up at the ceiling instead of rolling over to look at her bedmate, also known as the archangel who is helping her track down her brother out of the goodness of his heart. If there were ever a reason to suck it up and ignore how annoying a person could be, that was probably it, but it's hardly the first time Sam's been an ungrateful bitch to someone who really didn't deserve it.

Gabriel grins in amusement. "Forget about it, kiddo," he assures her affectionately, eyes bright with humor. "It's a little thing called UST and it's fixed for now, not a problem. If you absolutely insist on the chick flick moment, I'm sorry, too."

Sam nods, and they both lay there for a few minutes in silence.

"You know, it'd be a really big waste to wake up tomorrow and start fighting again because we didn't resolve the UST well enough," Sam tells him casually, a grin pulling at her lips.

Gabriel smirks and rolls over, bracing himself with an arm on each side of her. "You're right," he says brightly. "That would just be horrible – what do you say, one more go of it, just to make sure we did the job right?"

Sam beams up at him, "Oh, hells yeah, handsome."

-=-=-

"At the risk of feeding your already ridiculously large ego, oh my word, you are, hands down, no contest, the single best lay I've ever had," Sam murmurs into Gabriel's chest appreciatively.

Gabriel chuckles and Sam enjoys the feeling of his chest rumbling under her. "If it helps the pain of knowing that you fed my large-but-always-hungry ego, I'll return the favor – and don't even think of denying the size of your ego, I'm not a moron – you are an extraordinarily talented lover, too. And if you think _your_ compliment meant something, consider how long I've been alive and how much sex I've had the time to have."

Sam blinks and then smiles lazily. "We should do this more often."

"What? Pillow talk with the feeding of each other's egos? I can get behind that," Gabriel nods to himself, looking a little too thrilled about the concept for the safety Sam's fragile mental health.

Sam snorts derisively, more amused than she'll ever admit, "No, you idiot, the sex."

Gabriel eyes her cautiously, and Sam knows that look on anyone. She rolls her eyes in affectionate annoyance, "Do I look to you like someone who wants to be in a relationship? No thanks, Gabe. I just want a dependable fuckbuddy, and I'm pretty sure I'm never going to find one better than you."

"Can I keep you?" Gabriel blurts, an ecstatic expression on his face. "Are you seriously suggesting we have regular, no strings-attached sex, just for the hell of it?"

Sam glances up and shoots him a peculiar look. "Yeah I am, and why exactly is that so exciting?"

Gabriel just grins. "Because it's an awesome plan and I can totally get behind it, but I can't believe it was _your_ idea. Whatever, though. I'm not testing my luck, I'm game if you are."

Sam grins back at him, a little amused. "Awesome, but for the record, no, you don't get to keep me," Sam informs him bluntly. "That's sort of the point of having a fuckbuddy – no attachments."

"Awesome," Gabriel answers cheerfully, and that's all there is to it.

And if they're both lying through their teeth to themselves and each other, that's okay, because neither one of them is even a little bit close to ready to acknowledging what they both feel is there between them. A little denial never hurt anyone, after all…


End file.
